The Slavers
by Dailey Vengeance
Summary: Baron Kingridge has a dark troubled past. He comes to Cyrodiil to find his fortune in any way he can. Baron soon finds himself haunted by those dead memories and he may never be the same again. Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_The rain fell down from the sky pelting trees in the forest. The leaves frantically beat and tumbled in the wind. The sky was dark and cloudy for it was late in the night and the stars and moon were tucked away behind the angry growling clouds. The various critters that were housed in the Great Forest ran for their homes trying despairingly to escape the storm. One creature that had nowhere to go was Fieve Shadowbrook who was running away from someone. His leather shoes splashed in the puddles as he attempted to escape. Fieve's breath was heavy and inconstant, he was getting fat in his old age and he couldn't run like he used to. A look of extreme fear was plastered on his face and he grunted in frustration and exhaustion. Though he was tired he continued to run and his wet luxurious clothing was not helping. He decided that there was no use and stopped on the stone road. The great forest taunted him with sounds of branches snapping and wolves howling in the distance. He reached for his iron dagger at his side and pulled it out. The rain fell down on the virgin dagger and slid all the way to the handle. Fieve's hand was sweaty and wet with the rain and he brandished it around him from all sides turning quickly to observe all of his surroundings. He turned to his left suddenly as a shadowy figure disappeared behind a tree. He yelled at the figure his voice squeaking with fatigue. _

_"What do You want with Me! Why are you doing this!" He waited for a reply but did not receive it. He turned behind him and opened his eyes with horror as he saw his pursuer standing right behind him the whole time. The figure was wearing a grey cloak that hid his face except for a blueish mouth that was turned up in a smile. Fieve yelled out in anger as he thrust his dagger at the cloaked figure aiming strait for his heart. The cloaked figure quickly stepped out of the way with great speed and grabbed Fieve's arm. Pulling the arm around his back the figure proceeded to yank it upward breaking it immediately. Fieve dropped the dagger as pain shot down his arm and through his body. He fell down to the ground his face hitting a muddy puddle as he let out a extremely loud and long scream of pain and terror. Flipping around he looked up at his attacker as he tried to wiggle away down the stone path. The dark figure reached for the Fine steel longsword at his side and pulled it out of it's sheath. He gloated silently as he looked upon his blade. He spoke for the first time his gaze never drifting from his blade._

_"Are you Shadowbrook?" The figure said in a dark scratchy tone._

_"Yes." Fieve cried through his teeth. Hot tears began to run down his face that mixed with the rain the was already falling. The Shadowy cloaked figure smiled as the dagger on the ground caught his eye. He slid the blade back into it's sheath. Fieve's arm was pulsing with extreme pain, it was almost unbearable. Crouching down the figure picked up the iron dagger that Fieve had dropped earlier and was now crouched down over Fieve. He twirled the tip in his other hand. Fieve was pitifully crying now. "I don't want to die." he whimpered out._

_"Funny, You sound like the girl you raped and killed last week." The figure said as he lifted the hood of his cloak reveling a young Dunmer face with black hair that was slicked back getting padded down in the dark rain. His red eyes cut through Fieve's soul and he recognized the face._

_"You!" Fieve's face turned from fear to anger "How dare you traitor."_

_"I never joined a faction. No ties, no loose ends remember, We are just individuals looking for mutual profit." Fieve's face changed back to fear as he realized his current situation. He had a broken arm and he was overweight. The dunmer was obviously stronger and more skilled than he. _

_"Please, I can pay you. keep the profit and the girls, take it all." _

_"No, there is no guarantee's or transaction's in this business," He paused and then pointed the dagger at Fieve's head "you should know that more than anyone, your the salesman." Fieve could tell the Dunmer was toying with him. enjoying and savoring the moment._

_"Please."_

_"Are you really going to beg." The dunmer said smiling with fierce blackjoy. _

_"You traitorous Basta...." Fieve didn't get to finish his sentence. The dark elf plunged the iron dagger into the imperial's heart digging it as deep as he could before he finally let go. Fieve looked down at his own dagger protruding from his heart and watched as the hot crimson blood flowed out the gaping wound immersing the dagger and spilling out onto his expensive clothes. Fieve Shadowbrook drew his last breath and lay dead under the downpour as the Cloaked dunmer ran off into the cold night shadows of the Great Forest._


	2. Born

_Eight Years Ago,_

**Across the span of Morrowind, over the mountain and plains and rivers their stood a Mansion. Equipped with a huge estate the mansion included a large mine called Riverush Mine. In the mine the slaves worked day and night. **

**The slaves were made up of all different races except Dunmer. The slaves mostly were Khajiti and Argonian plucked out of their homes in Black Marsh and Elsweyr. The mine was also home to two Orcs that were captured in the province of High Rock near the border. **

**The slaves were kept under lock and key day and night. The cave was a cloak to hide the world from their existence. This protected the owner of the slaves from curious legion troops. The mansion itself was huge and towered over the grassy plains and mine that stood in front of it. Inside this mansion was one of the most cruel unforgiving men that ever lived, Lord Kingridge. **

**Lord Kingridge was thirty five years old and lived in the Kingridge estate with his wife Adreana and his son Baron. The estate had been passed down in the Kingridge family for centuries. It was first built and established by The current lords great great grandfather. This particular lord was very eager to pass the estate to his son. Baron Kingridge who was fourteen at the time was learning the tricks of the trade from his father. He was taught how to break a slave's will and make them weak, ruling them with a firm hand.**

Baron Kingridge sat at the large dinner table at the residence of his mother and father. His mother would sit at one end of the long oak table and his father way down on the other end. Baron always sat next to his mother, his father made him tense not excluding the fact that he had to stay arms distance away from his father, he never said a word unless he was spoken to. "Son," Kingridge said "after dinner I am going to take you to the mines to teach you."

"Yes, Father." Baron said timidly.

"What did you say, Boy!"

"I said yes, of course sir." Baron adjusted himself in the wooden seat. He hated his father. His father was harsh and mean and beat Baron on a regular basis.

Sometimes at night Baron would sneak out and talk to the slaves in the mine, they liked him. He especially liked the two orc brothers that would joke and kid with Baron. Sometimes the Orcs would play games with Baron at night and tell him great stories about their adventures. They told him all about Cyrodil, with it's goblin caves and the great mountains and the beautiful gold coast.

Baron decided that when he grew up he was going to Cyrodil to watch the sun set from the coast. Baron had also befriended a young wood elf that had been taken from the Valenwood province during one of his fathers slave runs. She was beautiful but illiterate. Baron decided that when he escaped the mansion he would run away with her and the two would travel to Cyrodil and set up a farm house right on the gold coast facing the sunset. He would teach her to speak read and write and the two would live happily ever after.

The boy snapped back into reality when he heard a loud rap on the table from his father who was talking to his mother about the beating he gave a slave last night. Lord Kingridge didn't know it but Baron was imagining himself tearing his fathers limbs off slowly.

After dinner Baron and his father walked to the cave. "Keep up Boy!" His father yelled at him as he grabbed Baron by the neck and threw him in front. The two entered the cave and walked down the narrow passageway passing by various cells as they went. The prisoners were working on the mine and their cell were silent, they soon reached the mining room.

It was large and tall. A gigantic pit was in the middle of the room and torches lit the gigantic space. The Orc brothers had to do more work than all the others. Baron remembered his father telling him about slaving strategies a week ago. "They are big and strong so they must carry the other slaves workload."

Baron looked up at his father. His face was solid and unmoving. the various torture devices jingled at his side glimmering in the torch light. Lord Kingridge proceeded to wall around the room sometimes he would yell at the slaves and tell them to hurry up and to work harder. "You see son the harder you work your slaves the more money you will make. Push your slaves to the limit and you will be greatly rewarded."

The two kept going around the gigantic room. Baron felt terrible for the slaves, His father was not nice to them at all. Baron almost never spoke when he did he would get scorned or beaten. The only time the boy could speak freely was when he was visiting the slaves. He knew that it was bad to sneak out, his father would beat him within a inch of his life if he knew, but Baron loved it.

The two passed by the young wood elf who smiled at Baron. The boy returned it quickly before returning his gaze back to his father who was jabbering on about rations. The lord walked with a certain fierceness that intimidated all around him. The two walked slowly down into the pit, the two orcs worked at the front of it.

The Orcs had huge pickaxes that broke away any earth in their path. The father and son stopped as soon as they reached them and watched them work for a while. The Orcs were immensely strong, not only from their slave life but from their days adventuring around Tamriel. One of the Orcs winked at Baron as they watched.

The whip made a harsh crack on the Orcs back as it came down quickly. Baron backed up into the shadows as his father "Applied Discipline." The Orcs cringed in pain and suffering as they were beaten. Blood started to dribble down the Orcs backs and they screamed in bloody rage. The whip was silver and their were hooks on the end of it.

"Here son you try it." Lord Kingridge said as he handed his son the whip. Baron backed away afraid to take the whip. The Lord grabbed his son by the arm and threw him toward the Orcs. He held the whip out to his son for the second time the boy refused to take it. The lord smacked it against the ground and then swung it at the boy. He cowarded in fear as the whip came around digging it spikes into his back and ripping his blueish flesh away from his body. The boy screamed out in pain. "I told you to take it, You have not taken it from me and so you must pay now, go to your room and do not return until I come for you."

The boy stumbled out of the cave and back to the mansion. His back was dripping with blood and his back was stinging with pain. That was it he would be leaving tonight and he would never come back. He walked through the door and started up the stairs. He was stopped by his mother as he rounded the corner.

"Baron, what are you doing."

"Nothing," Baron replied with a scowl "father got angry, and sent me away." Baron didn't care much for his mother either but at least he had a little respect for her. At least she didn't beat him. Baron figured he could probably overpower his mother. she was old and weak. She was also whithered with the beatings that Barons father gave her.

"Well, go then to your room." she said to him. As he walked away his mother could see the bloody streaks that were on his back. She sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him over to the washing basin over by the wall. "Damn you Baron, why don't you just do what your father says. You know how he is when he is angry." She began to pour water down Baron's back and dabbed it with a wet cloth. Baron's father busted through the door and shot a angry glance at Baron and his mother.

"Your so weak." He murmured as he started to walk down to the basement where the kept the wine and spirits. Baron had enough of being hated and scorned. He grabbed his mothers arm throwing it away he ripped his torn shirt off and ran upstairs to his room. Baron's room was small and there was nothing on the walls except a window. There was a small cot and a chair with a table and a candle that flicked and danced shadow around the room. Baron fell on his bed and cried until he fell asleep.

Baron woke to the sight of his father sitting in the corner a bottle of mead in his hands. He candle was put out and the only thing that was illuminating him was the moonlight from outside. Lord Kingridge took a long swig of his bottle. Baron could see that his father was crying and had been for a long time. His eyes were bruised and dark and his hair was no longer uniform and neat instead it is messy. Baron could tell that he was drunk. A bead of sweat travelled down his father's brow and fell off his nose.

"I killed her Baron." His father spoke in a dark calm tone. "I killed her in cold blood, just slaughtered her like a lamb. She's still down there in the wine cellar," Baron's father's personality was cold and lifeless like everything he knew was falling down around him. Baron sat up in his bed. Is it true was his father so evil that he would kill his own wife. A wife that he had lived with for fifteen years. Baron looked down at his father's hands. They were covered in blood and he was smearing it on the bottle. Baron jumped up from his bed and ran to the door but his father was closer. His father slammed the door shut and pushed Baron back into the room. His father started to laugh hysterically. "The funny thing now, is that I have to kill you."

Baron watched in terror as his father pulled out the hand scythe that he used to chop off the hands of the slaves when they tried to escape. Lord Kingridge screamed with anger as he swiped the scythe across Baron's torso. It made a deep gash and blood started to drain out of it. The Lord brought the scythe back up swinging the curved edge vertically towards Barons head. Baron stepped back and dodged the blade but it cut him on the forehead. All of a sudden Baron realized his situation. He was backed up against a wall in a small room. His father was blocking the door and the only thing left to do was fight. A spark went off inside Baron's heart and the young Dunmer turned from a civilized person to a animal. The vision of his mother laying on the the ground in a pool of her own blood only fueled his rage and he charged his father. Lord Kingridge was thrown into the wall his head smashing against the wall. A splatter of blood came out the back of his head. The man was knocked out cold as he slid to the floor. Baron didn't stop there, he grabbed his scythe and started to hack away at his fathers chest. The blood sprayed to the left and right and hit the walls. Baron finally stopped after five slices and stood. Blood was splattered on his body and his wounds continued to drip. The gashes on his back started to bleed again as well. He had to get out of here. He would get the girl and release the prisoners. He looked down at his father one more time before he sprinted out of the room.

Baron was cautious when he passed the wine cellar door. He could see streaks of blood coming from the basement from where his father dragged his hand on the wall. His mothers body lay at the bottom. Baron turned his head away when he saw it. He had enough horrible things to worry about. He slammed through the front door and across the plain to Riverrush mine. When he reached the entrance to the mine he stopped and looked at the door. A bloody hand print was on it. Baron gasped in horror as he thought of what is father could have done. He sprinted through the door and down the corridor. When he reached the main room he was shocked and pain struck at his heart. the room was full of bodies. The slaves were sprawled around the room. The whole entire slave compound was slaughtered by his father. Most of the slaves were dead. Their eyes were glazed over. Their bodies were limp and impaled in different ways. He could hear some of the slaves groaning in pain as they fought for their lives. Baron looked to the right and wished he hadn't. Laying there on the ground was the wood elf girl. She was dead looking up at the ceiling. Baron ran as fast he could up the corridor and back outside. He slammed through the door of the mine and fell to his knees. He was crying uncontrollably and the tears fell into the dirt like rain. He stopped and got control of his emotions just in time to hear a familiar voice.

"BARON!" The voice screamed out from the house. "BARON HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Baron stood and his face turned from despair to anger. He saw a pitchfork propped on the edge of the mine and grabbed it. He took his time walking over to his father savoring the moment. The lord was crawling toward the mine across the field. He was using some sort of healing spell on his chest. It lit up with a blue light that he was applying to the wounds that were on his chest. The spell seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive. He had lost alot of blood on his way out of the house. "I'm your father damn it." Baron looked at his father and anger filled his eyes.

"Hello Father." His voice remained calm but it only cloaked his voice making it even more sinister. Lord Kingridge panted and grunted with pain. "It seems that you do not know how to die. Let me help you." Baron thrust the pitchfork into his father's neck. Blood poured from the holes and dripped onto the ground in crimson streaks. Baron smiled darkly, no one would ever tell him what to do again. Baron enjoyed the pain that he had caused to his father. He craved more blood and more pain. He decided to leave Morrowind and travel to Cyrodil and nobody would be able to stop him.

**Lord Kingridge died on that ground, The dirty sinful ground, His fathers ground, It was fate that his own son would end his life on that ground. Baron Kingridge fled the property that night and the guards found the death filled scene the next day. The authority called it the Riverush Massacre and Baron Kingridge was charged with almost twenty-four counts of first degree manslaughter. The Boy was never found. The mansion has decayed over the years but it it still stands today. The locals say that the mansion is haunted by the spirits of those who were slaughtered that night but nobody knows for sure. As for the boy his legacy of evil had just been born. This is his story.**


	3. Corruption

_**Seven Years Later. **_

_Kingridge Journal, Middas, Rain's Hand, 1256AC_

_It seems that all I feel around me is pain. It delves itself deep inside of me and swells up crushing my heart into a mush and tearing a hole in my soul. The funny thing is that I enjoy the pain and suffering that I decided to put upon my self. I have become nothing but an animal living off whatever I can, pushing harder to stay alive. This brings me joy however, I am not sure I would be able to live my life any way than this. I have come to crave the evil and fear as if they were my children raising them and caring for them until one day I release them in a burst of ferocity. I wish to push it over the edge further, making myself stronger, faster, and smarter so that I rival any man who dare opposes my wishes._

_I had a dream about her again last night. I try as hard as I can to rip her memory from my head but it is forever seared into my brain. I've decided to travel to Cyrodil like I have always wanted to do. I feel that I must leave Morrowind, there are too many painful memories here. I don't expect to find happy ones in Cyrodil but it is time for a change of scenery._

Baron walked along in the night. The humid night was doing it's job, he began to sweat as he walked which almost never happened. He was wearing a large gray cloak that he always wore when traveling. He also had his fine steel longsword tucked underneath. He had taken it off of a high elf he had killed in Morrowind. He went he imagined what Cyrodil would look like when he got there. The ground underneath him crunched softly as he stepped on it, the whistling wind blew through the trees.

He continued to walk on the path intill he came to a stop in the middle of the road. The Night breeze blew on his face chilling his already cold skin. listening intently, he could have swore that he had heard something. Suddenly shouts could be heard in the distance and Baron moved quickly. He ducked into the forest chasing the screams with a manor most urgent.

Baron had been trained by himself to learn how to mix with the surroundings of the forest and learned how to stop and start irregularly to make his movements sound more natural. If Baron wished it in the forest he could disappear. The shouts continued and Baron heard a scream as he rounded a corner to the clearing.

The first thing that he noticed when he reached the clearing was the gigantic wall that loomed over the people below it. The wall separated Cyrodiil with Morrowind it's white masjesty dominating over the creatures below. The ground underneath the wall was a scene of terror to some. Two guards fumbled on the ground with a young Breton girl. One of the guards had their torso armor off and appeared to be off duty. The other was quickly stripping his armor off as well. Baron watched in silence as the off duty guard held the Breton girl to the ground and began to take of her shirt.

The girl screamed in terror and yelled at them trying desperately to crawl away. "Stay down there you little Bitch." the guard said as he pushed the girl farther in the dirt tearing her shirt off. The other guard had successfully removed his greaves before an arrow flew out of the forest and struck true. The arrow had pierced the guards throat and it splashed blood into the open air. The Breton screamed in terror, the hot crimson blood raining down on her.

Baron stood, the arrow had not come from him so their must have been someone else watching this scene. Baron knew that if the person that killed the guard could drop him from the edge of the clearing without being seen, he could hunt Baron down too. He had to get out of here.

Baron bolted into the forest. The guard on the ground noticed the movement with his trained eyes and drew his sword. The angered guard leapt into action, chasing after Baron with all the strength in his body. The man abandoned the young Breton, she clasped her hands across her chest to hide her nakedness and cried softly, her world crashing down around her. Baron did what he had trained himself to do ducking through the brush and leaves and moving swiftly. The guard was faster than he looked and was on him never moving his eyes from Baron's cloak. He yelled out his voice breaking with fatigue.

"You can't escape me, I know every step of this land." Baron stopped not looking back at the guard listening intently. The imperial came to a rocky stop breathing heavily, his mouth curled up in a smile thinking he had won.

"Your right I can't run." Baron said turning to face the imperial. The guard was taking in breath quickly and almost violently, his mouth was smirking as he stared back in the Dunmer's eyes. Baron's face turned up in a smile as he grabbed the hilt of his longsword and pulled it out of it's sheath. The blade sang as it left it's resting place thirsting for blood. The guard lunged at Baron as he prepared to block.

Suddenly a arrow cut through the back of the guard's neck flinging blood into the air. Baron jumped in surprise as the body of the guard fell on him. The guards eyes were wide and unmoving as his now lifeless body propped on Baron's chest, in disgust Baron threw the guards corpse to the ground and looked up to where the arrow had come from, he soon saw the shooter.

A dark elf sat up in a tree laying in the branches lounging there. His dark skin and red eyes could barely be seen in the dark night forest. Baron prepared himself for battle. A smile spread across the relaxing Dunmer as he spoke. "O relax, there is no way you can win."

"I've heard that before." Baron retorted and anger flecked in his eyes "are you just going to sit up in the tree all day like a little bitch." The lounging Dunmer started to laugh as he jumped from the tree to the ground. The dirt was almost silent when he reached the ground from his flight.

"I think we have a misunderstanding here, I am not going to fight you," he paused lifting his hand and pointing a finger behind Baron. "He is." Baron turned to see the chest of a giant orc staring back at him. Baron raised his eyes to see the orc's ugly face before the hilt of a giant axe was brought down on his head knocking him out cold. Baron hit the ground like a brick.

The giant of an orc lifted the blade of the axe and was about to bring it down on Baron's head. "Stop!" the Dunmer said to the giant just before the orc was about to split Baron's head in two. "the kid has stones, bring him to Turin he will want to see if he has what it takes." the orc stopped and turned his face up to the dunmer.

"And since when do I take orders from you ashborn bastard." the orc's voice was deep and menacing.

"Because I am intelligent and now how to speak to Turin unlike you, you great fucking brute. Get him and the girl and let's get the hell out of here." The orc growled at the dunmer as he holstered his axe on his back and started to pick up Baron. He started to whisper as he walked after the dark elf

"One day I will kill you Dunmer, one day."


	4. Trapped

Baron adjusted his eyes as he arose from his concussion. The world around him spun and severe pain was springing forth from his head. He reached up and touched his forehead, a streak of blood was there. Baron wiped the blood away with his hand and sat up.

He was in a cell of some sort, it's stone walls trapped Baron in the small cell, no way out. He brought his head back to normal and ran at the cell gate. He shook the bars with ferocity screaming in rage. He dropped to his knees, his hair draped across his face. How could he had allowed this to happen, he was careless and foolish. He should have taken more precautions.

He suddenly heard a whimper in the corner of the cell. He turned quickly lifting his fists in surprise. The breton girl was there. He walked over to her a look of disgust on his face. It was her fault he was cooped up only to die at the hands of that dark elf bastard or to get his head smashed in by whatever you would call that behemoth that knocked him out.

"Help me." the breton whispered her eyes still crying. Baron looked at the girl with disgust, She was young no older than eighteen.

"Why." he replied. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. She soon saw the grave look plastered on his face as he peered back at her and then she knew that Baron would be no more help to her than the people who threw her in this prison. Suddenly a slam came from the end of the hallway and the Dark elf entered the tiny room. He laughed as he approached the steel gate. Baron stood and approached the gate.

"Having fun with your friend in there." Baron said nothing, he continued to stare into the dark elf's eyes challenging him. The elf frowned when he did not recieve a reply for his jest. "What no smart ass comment." He reached into his leather armor and pulled out a letter. "This is for you and you only, if you let the girl see it we will kill you." The dark elf started to slide it into the bars to give to Baron.

A fierce rage came over Baron as he plunged his arms in through the rusty grime covered bars seeking the dark elf's throat. The bars bruised and tore as they peeled the skin of Baron's arms. Baron didn't care he just wanted revenge. His hands landed on the shoulders of the elf still digging deep towards his throat. The dark skin moved quickly ducking under and grabbing the arms of Baron and twisting them toward each other. Deep cracking sounds came from Baron's limbs and he screamed in pain.

The dark elf smiled "haven't you had enough pain for one day." he released Baron's arms and pulled the note away from the door just enough so that Baron couldn't reach it without going through the bar again. "work for your freedom." he said nothing else but turned and left slamming the steel door behind him.

Baron yanked his arms back into the cell, blood ran down them and it was screaming with pain, the right arm might have been broken. he eyed the note behind the barred door. the words of the elf still rang in his head. Getting down on his knees he proceeded to push his hand through the bars once again. It started bleeding again and Baron yelled out as he pushed his arm through, another crack came from his arm. Hot tears streamed down his face as he fumbled with the note before yanking his arm into the cell. laying the note on the ground he walked over to the girl.

He grabbed the girl picking her up from the ground and tore the remains of her shirt off. She screamed in fear. Was he going to rape her like the others. He grabbed the shirt using his teeth to rip off a piece of it. He threw her back to the ground.

"Your not going to." she whimpered. The only reply was a cold stare from Baron as he wrapped the shirt around his bleeding arm. He walked away leaving her to her corner. He picked up the blood stained note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_You have this letter in your hands right now because I have shown you mercy. Although what you may have seen since you have arrived here has been barbaric I would like to extend to you in invitation to join our team. Make no mistake what we do here is not a group effort you will be employed by me. Anyone else that you work with here are not your friends they are just single individuals seeking mutual profit. just say the word and you will be escorted out of this dingy cell and off to meet the rest of the team, you may have already met some of them already. Make no mistake this is not a free pass to freedom if you resist in any way I will have you put down down like an animal. This is the only way out of this cell so you either join my team or you can rot away down here._

_Sincerely,_

_The Black Wolf_

Baron read the letter three more times before tossing the parchment to the ground. He just stood in the middle of that small room for a few more minutes before moving just considering what to do. He had to join he had no choice. The steel door slammed once again and the torchlight from outside the door poured into the dark room. A dark skinned Redguard walked in this time. The moonlight from the window outside the cell just barely illuminated the man's face. Baron could see that he was extremely strong his arms rippled and powerful. A scar was could be seen on his left eye.

"Have you considered the offer." he said in a deep tone.

"yes." Baron replied looking the redguard straight in the eye. "But before I say yes what kind of work do you people do."

"We are slavers," The redguard replied smiling "We collect young girls from around the empire and bring them here, we break their will, then sell them to select individuals around Cyrodiil. Baron said nothing else but stood still thinking. The Breton girl in the corner had heard what the redguard had said and began crying once again. "Are you ready." Baron nodded and the redguard put a small rusty key into the keyhole outside the door and it swung open. The redguard and the dunmer stared at each for a while two men challenging the other.

Suddenly the Breton girl leaped up and sprinted to the door desperately trying to slip behind Baron. The dunmer had to show his worth or these slavers would kill him. He moved fast grabbing the girl by the throat and throwing her back in the cell. He grabbed the door and swung it hard in the girls face. She was knocked out completely when the bars hit her face. Baron kicked her legs back into the cell slamming the door behind them. The redguard grabbed his shoulder "I can tell you going to like it here." he said as the two men turned and walked toward the door.

The girl was out cold on the ground never to see the beauty of High Rock again.


	5. Downpour

Turin led the way through the dark corridors of the slave quarters. The sounds of the suffering arose from each cell and lingered in the air like a cancer.

"So this is were all of the girls are kept?" Baron said as he observed his surroundings

"Yep, we keep em all locked up in this block of cells." Turin said almost smiling. The two continued through the fortress. The next room was full of weapons, rows of stands lined up and down the room. The stands were filled to the brim with hammers, swords, daggers, maces, bows, and arrows.

"Why do you keep the weapon's right by the slaves." Baron said his survivalist mind disagreeing.

The redguards mouth turned up in a smile.

"Well you have to give them a chance don't you." The two continued their journey through the twisted hallways of the complex. Baron was surprised at the organization and luxurious equipment they kept. He could tell that these people were better than any petty bandits. The dark skinned man led Baron though a large wooden portal and into a large room that was fully lit by candles all around, as well as two large chandeliers. A large fighting tarp was in the middle.

A Orc stood in the middle swinging a huge Axe. As Baron approached him, He put the giant axe away and stared at Baron, not saying a word. "Gronack, be nice to the new man." Turin said slapping Baron on the back with fierce strength. The orc said nothing and continued to glare.

"I believe that you have already met Hadil." Turin said pointing to the corner of the large room. The dark elf sat in a chair sharpening his arrowheads. Heslouched in a lesiurely but intimidating fashion. He stared at Baron, his cold red eyes trying to cut through Baron's defenses. The dark elf suddenly felt something on the back of his neck he turned to see what it was only to be greeted by the upside down face of an Argonian. The lizards scales were blood red with a little bit of grey mixed in. He was hanging upside down on a chandelier not caring about Barons personal space.

"He looks like a little Dick licker." The argonian said before flipping to a drop on the ground. The lizardman got close to Baron getting in his face, Baron refused to give up his ground.

"Easy there Twitch." The redguard warned he took a vial out of his pocket. It was small and filled with a creamy white liquid. Turin tossed it on the ground away from the two. Twitch jumped on it with ferocious speed, popping the top off and drinking it down. He squirmed on the ground relishing in his drug high.

"Skooma?" Baron asked Turin.

"Yes sir, he has been addicted to it since before he was born. He will do anything to get it. But I tell you, you drop him some Skooma before a raid and he fights like a god." Baron took one more look at the disgusting lizard before turning back to the center.

"I have just one question." Baron said "Who is the Black wolf." Turin grabbed Baron's shoulders shaking him with a firm grip.

"You will learn who he is in time soldier."

"Why the secrecy?" The large redguard walked a few steps away from Baron and looked him up and down scanning him for weakness.

"We have to make sure we can trust you." The large man's voice seemed like it was sincere but Baron could sense a threatening undertone beneath it. He seemed to be the leader, kind of a father figure for the rest of the team.

* * *

Baron reached down and grabbed the hilt of his sword. The pouring rain came down on his clothes and drenched him from head to foot, beads of liquid dribbled down his body and sword. The new leather greaves and armor that were now attached to his body gave him a little more security when he thought of the mission he was about to go on.

The lighting struck in the sky lighting the small village that baron was now looking at through some foliage he was crouched beneath. He checked his weapons one more time, making sure that all of the daggers he had planted on his person were still sitting quietly in their sheaths.

The rumbling and flashes of the storm drowned out any noise that could be heard on the outside. The rain pelted the leaves of the forest and the roofs of the buildings around. This was Baron's first mission and he didn't want to screw it up. He started to rise from the ground and brushed his long dark hair out of his red flecked eyes.

The rest of the slavers were beginning to to exit the bushes and enter into the village, Baron drew his longsword and did the same. He was to clear out the buildings on the left hand side of the village. Stealth would be important here and Baron knew that, the heavy rain would only help him be more sneaky.

He pushed his back against the stone of the little one room home, window in the front of the house glowed with warm orange light from the inside. Baron quickly peered inside. A man probably a father. a mother and a teenage daughter. "Perfect." Baron gritted through his teeth. One door three people.

And came up to the door. He raised his fist and gave three quiet raps on the wooden door. The father did as Baron expected and rose to get the door. As it opened Baron hid behind it. He slid the sword back into the shealth. He wanted his first kill on the job to be special.

He grabbed the man by his collar and yanked him out into the rain through the portal. He quickly covered the man's mouth and brought him around to the side of the house. He wasted no more time but threw him on the ground, grabbinghis hair and mouth with massive strength Baron twisted qickly and pulled. The sound to the bone inside the neck breaking and splaying made a wretched evil sound before the body of the man went limp. Baron smiled, He could get used to this.

The two women in the house got up from the table they were sitting at and came to the door. Baron had no time to waste, he lunged at the two women and dragged them quickly to the ground. He grabbed the table cloth of the table and quickly bound their legs wrists and pulled another one over their mouths. They cried in fear as he got up and admired his work. Baron walked over the the candles in the corner of the room and cupped his hand over the flame of several candles extinguishing them.

As soon as they were out, Baron left just as quickly as he had came, he was on to the next building through the gloomy drenching rain. He looked across the muddy road to he other side of the village. The thick rain was hard to see through but he could make out Gronak throwing some dead bodies out the door of the inn that stood in the middle of the town. He looked up and saw Hadil crouching silently on the roof.

There was a deadly silence through the night that would have sent a chill down the spine of anyone who was not accustomed to it. Hadil nodded at Baron before running to the side and leaping of the roof disappearing on to another one.

Baron wasted no more time but started on the road, his feet splashing under him as he ran along. The next building was up the road. He followed the same procedure as before ducking around the wall of the next building. He peered in the window, it was dark in the tiny house no one presided inside. He arose from his crouched position and continued to the other houses.

He reached the next house quickly making sure to still be stealthy. He quietly broke the lock with a small blade he kept on his waist. He opened the door and entered into the small building. The old wooden door creaked on it's hinges as it swung open. The house had no lights on no one was home. Baron sighed he was looking forward to a little more blood to spill. He shrugged and continued, The rest of the buildings he found were also devoid of life.

Baron gritted his teeth and wondered where all the people in the town had gone. He walked to the center of the town and regrouped with the rest of the team. Turin was the first to emerge and greet Baron. The rest continued most of them showed up empty handed only Turin and Baron had some slaves they had only collected five. Baron looked at Twitch. His hands and arms were coated with blood. He licked it off his claws viciously. Turin turned as he tossed the two women he collected into the circle.

"Find the rest of them, they couldn't have gone far." The group of slavers said nothing else but split up again disappearing into the forest.


	6. Predator

_Baron rolled over in his bag as he re-adjusted his body in the tiny tent. He reached out for his dagger. The young boy always kept the dagger at his bedside. It had been four weeks since he had escaped his father's estate and brutally killed the man in cold blood. The small camp he now presided in hardly made him feel safe. _

_It was early in the morning and Baron gripped his dagger squeezing tightly, nightmares flashed around in his head. The sights of the terrible night still haunted him every night, never letting him escape from his only mind. It had made Baron paranoid and cautious with everything that he did. Baron woke suddenly from his nightmare stabbing the dagger into the dirt. Anger flecked through his eyes driven by adrenaline. He stabbed again and again trying desperately to kill his dreams. He stopped and crawled out of his tent fear swirling in his mind. He pushed back in the dirt with all his might until he reached a boulder in the camp center. He hugged the stone fiercely, hot tears streaming down his face. _

_Baron stayed at the rock for almost a half of an hour, his memories still grabbing at the wisps that remained from the terrible dream. Wiping the tears from his face he arose from his resting spot and slid the dagger into the sheath he kept on his belt. His shaky hands almost missed the daggers home, his body in complete fear. Baron had never experienced a dream that violent ever in his life. The cool morning breeze blew through his dark black hair and started to dry the streaks that ran down his face. _

_He swallowed and stood straighter up. He had to be strong like the Orcs at Riverush, never surrender, never give in. He grabbed the satchel that he carried around him on his way. He had been traveling around Morrowind for about a week and a half now. He had to stay invisible from society because the entire legion had been looking for him. The boy stumbled away from the camp. Fatigue dragged him down as he went on his way, he hadn't been able to sleep soundly for the last three days. _

_His dreams attacked him nightly leaving scars on his mind that would not leave him alone. He looked up at the morning sun, it pushed down it's beams on Baron trying to stop him from going on. Baron stopped for a moment and dropped his bag to the side. He fell to his knees He stared up at the sun, his eyes retreating as small as they could. Baron screamed loudly. The scream echoed through the valley and countryside of the Morrowind plains. Baron found that yelling helped him push on in difficult situations. So many years Baron had kept quiet. He loved screaming. _

_His despair was answered by a low growl that came to Baron's right. Baron turned quickly and drew his dagger. He stumbled back kicking dirt in the opposite direction staring apon the face of his enemy. A wolf crouched low in the tall grass. Baron could see the beast's angry eyes. The wolf's face curled up and became ferocious. _

_Baron got a wide stance. Swinging the small blade in front of the wolf's face, warning him not to come closer. The Wolf lunged giving Baron no time to react before it took a bite of the boy's shoulder. The Dark Elf's shirt was torn as the ferocious claws dug into his skin. His body screamed in pain. The wolf did not stop there, it extended and grasped at Barons shoulder tearing dark bloody streaks into his clothing. The dark elf grabbed the dagger at his belt and pulled it out. Fighting through the pain and beaten bloody body. He plunged the dagger into the wolf's side. Blood spurted out the wound and onto Barons hand. _

_The wolf recoiled from his onslaught as the dagger broke his flesh. It left the body of Baron rolling off to tend to his wound. After observing the damage The wolf went back to it's original target. Sinking it's claws into Baron's arms. Baron's body throbbed with pain and blood poured out his wounds. The wolf paused for a moment and growled up raising it's head to the sky. Blood dripped of the jaws of the beast splattering down on Baron's face as it reveled in it's kill. _

_Baron took the advantage, quickly plunging his dagger into the chin of the wolf as it looked up at the sun. The beast whimpered and fell to the side of were Baron lay. It's now glazed over eyes stared into Baron's face. The young boy could feel last breath of the beast on his face as it died next to him. Baron let the bloody dagger slip through his fingers and fall to the dirt. Baron had excepted that he was going to die._

_ As he stared into the morning sun all he thought about is how good it will be to leave all his troubles behind, He would actually enjoy his death. The last thought that ran through Baron's head before the world went black, was the memory of the Half elf slave he had spent so much time with. He would finally be at peace._

_

* * *

_

Baron sprinted his way through the forest. The shadows of the night tricked him and the forest taunted him with sounds and quick jumping motions. He wiped the front of his brow and smeared it over his pants. He knew that finding the escapees from the village would not be an easy task. In all his years of finding and killing he had never entered a situation where he couldn't see what was coming.

He continued through his uncertainty, not stopping for anything. he had been chasing a shadow for about five minutes or so. He didn't know if the person was from the village or not but he had to find out. He dashed through the foliage jumping over logs and thick bushes. The great forest was always a pain to go through especially at night, at least it had stopped raining.

He had finally caught up to whoever he was chasing. it definitely was not an animal. Leaping forward he grabbed the person and dragged him to the ground. The man let out a squeal as he hit the dirt. He crouched nearby the man and took out one of his curved daggers he kept on his thigh. Flipping the man around Baron grabbed his collar pulling him close to his face. He pressed the blade to the man's throat cutting just enough so that the man would notice he meant business.

"Where is the others!" Baron growled darkly gritting his teeth with every word. The man did not reply. Baron took the blade away from the man's throat and plunged it into his shoulder. The man screamed in pain as the blade pierced his flesh. "There you go, now we got you talking." Baron said grabbing the man's open mouth holding it tightly. he pressed the knife on the man's throat once again. A fear plastered on the man's face. Baron was trying desperately to read the man's emotions.

The helpless man glanced to the right then back to his attacker. "Thanks." Baron said. The man's face turned from fear to anger and spit in Baron's face. Baron sighed as he quickly wiped the spit from his face and plunged the blade into the man's neck. Blood drowned over the man's neck and Baron's dagger pooling on the forest floor. Baron rose from the ground and stared in the direction the man had looked, He stopped as he heard the sound of talking.

Baron's face turned up in a smile as he learned where the rest of the team were. He looked back at the corpse on the ground. sliding his blade back onto his thigh shealth he spit on the body of the man and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Turin's two maces swang on his sides as he crossed through the trees of the great forest. Turin was born and raised in Cyrodiil. Granted his father left him and his mother when he was two. As much as he remembered, his mother was a whore in the Imperial City. His mother always said that he would do great things. Turin decided not to listen and ran away. He figured she would end up raped and murdered in a dark corner of the cities white walls but he could care less where she was now.

Turin began to whistle a tune that he had picked up on a slaving ship he worked on for a few years. And old Nord had taught him the tune. It had a pretty melody to those who didn't know the lyrics to the song. He kicked a rock on the forest floor, it tumbled off into the leaves.

He thought of his life. He came from the streets, living the life of a city rat. He had spent many a day getting around the city by the underground. He had earned the position he now held in this organization. He finished his tune and paused. The man had trained himself to know when something was wrong. His fingers gently swung the maces at his side. They were ready to strike out at whoever was here. Something hit the back of his head. He turned quickly and looked at the projectile. It was the rock that he had kicked into the brush. He sniffed the air and growled.

"Hadil get out here!" The dark skinned man said as he looked around. The Dark Elf jumped down in front of him.

"Relax, Turin just a little bit of fun." Hadil said smiling

"Shouldn't you be finding the Villagers."

"Well you were not trying, so why should I."

"I am not you, and if you don't remember I outrank you."

"We always speak rankings and positions, what happened to the good old days where the best fighter was to lead."

Turin had enough of Hadil's cocky attitude, he raised his hand and cuffed him across the face. Hadil was thrown off guard and flew back to the ground staring up at Turin. The Redguard looked down in disgust. It was obvious this dark elf was trying to take his position. "Don't pretend you can defeat me, and if you ever try I will kill you." Hadil got up off the ground and stumbled away, after he was out of arms reach he smiled and wiped a small streak of blood from his mouth.

"I am just saying watch your back, You never know who would be willing to shoot an arrow through it." That was the end of the confrontation as Hadil disappeared into the forest. Turin just shook his head.

* * *

Twitch was fully on his drug high now. Before entering the forest Turin had gave him two capsules of Skooma. Twitch was not going to let his master down. His blood flowed rapidly through his veins mixing with his adrenaline. The Skooma helped a lot.

Twitch had been hunting slaves since he was ten human years old. He always did his best because when he tried hard he got more Skooma. Twitch started to scratch his skin as he ran through the forest, the skooma was already wearing off and he was prepared for more. But he did his duty first, using his well trained nose to sniff out where the people were. He Ran through more trees and then stopped suddenly. He had picked up a scent and was on the trail. After about five more minutes he had come up to a small cave. He smiled as he approached the opening to the depths.

He moved cautiously, extending his claws. He turned the corner and saw them. The tall walls of the cave were dripping with water and other things and when he entered the room his trained ears could hear Someone whisper Shhh. He walked around the room and then saw the escaped villagers. They were at the bottom of a large pit in the middle of the cave huddling in silence. Twitch smiled as he dropped down into the cramped cave pit.

He growled at the villagers as they cowered in fear, the men in the group pushed the women and children back from the Argonian in the corner. Suddenly Twitch heard a sound coming from the cave's entrance.

The team emerged from the corridor their torches casting shadows around the room. Baron stuck near Turin, he had met the team at the entrance of the cave starting to enter into it. Twitch cracked his neck to the right before making an inhuman leap to the feet of Turin. He reached out his hand, it shook ferociously and he licked his lips. From a pouch he held at his belt Turin picked out a tiny vial of Skooma and gave it to Twitch.

The Lizard leapt away from the team devouring it completely. Turin rose his hand and gave the position of spread and Baron and the others crowded around the pit in the middle of the room.

Baron's bloody hand twitched still thriving in the kill. Baron stared down on the villagers below him, a small smirk crossed his face. He could tell the next part of the mission would be the most enjoyable.

**AN-** **Hey guys sorry it was so long, i had a lot I wanted to get in for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	7. The Proving

Turin laughed as he handed his torch off to Gronack and jumped into the pit. The light from the torches bounced and flickered around the room, casting menacing shadows onto the tall wet walls. The Redguard approached the crowd in the corner and spread his arms open as he addressed his audience.

"Which one of you is the leader." The Redguard yelled scanning the scared peoples faces. The man walked back and forth in front of them his feet crunching softly in the dirt. "Is it this boy!" Turin yelled out as he grabbed the arm of a small boy in the second row. Fear spread across the boys face. Turin ripped him away from his mothers arms. The Redguard crouched down to the boys height peering over his shoulder, challenging the crowd. "Where is your poppa kid." The Redguard whispered in his ear menacingly. The tactic worked, a man dressed in leather armor pushed his way through the crowd. He had flowing long black hair that had been slicked down behind his ears. Baron could tell that the man was a Imperial. A strange mystic blue tattoo was splashed over the man's eye.

"Turin." The man said his eyes unmoving from the Turin's face.

"How are we today Carth." The Redguard said as he shoved the little boy into his father's arms. The kid squeezed his fathers legs tightly. Carth pushed his son away from him and back into the crowd before turning back to Turin. Baron could see the two silver short swords that were pressed on Carth's back. Carth approached the Redguard a look of disbelief on his face. "Why do you look so surprised Carth. You left just like that. I expected a goodbye." The Imperial looked down in the dirt in solemn silence as Turin circled him. "Your not in the talkative mood today Carth, back when you worked for us we couldn't get you to shut up."

The Imperial had had enough of Turin's talk, in one swift motion he drew silver short sword from his back and swung it at Turin. The blade was seeking for Turin's neck but instead it found the neck of one of Turin's maces. The steel clashed against each other making a metallic hum. The Redguard pushed the man back away from him in the pit. Carth's feet slid through the dirt from the force of the throw, Angrily Carth drew the other one of his swords twirling them in his hands.

"If you think I will just let you march in to my village and take whatever you want you are mistaken." The man's voice quivered, Baron could not tell whether it was anger or fear or a mixture of both, either way Turin was getting to him. Five more men appeared behind Carth drawing daggers and one had a sword. The closest man slapped Carth on the back letting him know that they would stick with him. It was not surprising that these men would protect their families, they were imperials after all, that human will was hard to break. Turin let out a hearty chuckle as he turned and pulled his body up over the side of the pit and on to the top. He turned staring deep into Carth's light blue eyes.

"Baron," He paused and looked over to Baron a challenge hanging on his words. Baron nodded and jumped into the pit. Baron grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out, the blade sang with a metallic note.

"I should have known you would have someone else do your dirty work Turin." The Redguard did not respond. Baron readied his stance preparing for everything. The men started circling Baron trying to flank him but the experienced fighter backed up making sure not to give them any advantage. It was only a matter of time before someone struck. Baron scanned his opponents taking in all available weak points and all disadvantages.

His trained eye caught that the man on the far right had a limp in his leg, he had probably hurt it in the forest as they fled. He noticed that the man to the right of Carth was younger and had a crazed look about his face. Baron figured he would the first person to get enraged. The Drow also noticed that Carth was a trained fighter and was scanning him just as Baron was to everyone else.

Baron was right. The man to the right of Carth had a rush of adrenaline and Baron could see his eyes glaze over with rage. The man charged at Baron and tackled him slamming into his chest and pinning him up against the wall. Baron was winded from the attack his back arcing from the force of the blow.

The man did not stop there. He backed up and gave Baron a quick punch across the face. Baron could feel the force of the blow as it landed on his cheek. The man went back for another punch this time with his left hand. Baron was ready this time. In one quick movement he grabbed the mans fist with his own left hand. The man was weaker than Baron and the drow easily bent his wrist back.

It made a crunching sound as it bent and broke. The man screamed as the pain coursed through his arm. Baron did not stop their however. He gave a sharp kick to the man's crotch, as the man doubled over in pain Baron used all his force to run his sword through the man's torso. Blood spilled out as the sword pierced both sides of the man. Blood dribbled out through the man's teeth before he fell to the ground dead. The one on the far left attacked next his dagger seeking Baron's chest. The Drow quickly stepped aside and gashed the man's chest before stepping to the side of one of Carth's short swords.

Carth kept his onslaught going swinging one sword after the other. Baron took the defensive and parried the attacks. The swords clashed and sparked as they grinded on each others edge. The squeals of the blades went around in the small space and vibrated around the cave. Baron's arm was cut as the limping man's dagger was brought down on it. Baron moved quickly kicking in the man's leg. The injured leg snapped and crunched as the force was brought down on it. In one motion Baron slashed the man's throat blood squirting up against the wall. The man with the slashed chest fell to the ground and began to bleed out.

Baron backed up to see the remaining odds. Carth was in the middle now flanked by a man on the right with a dagger and a Imperial on his left with a sword. They charged, the man with the sword first. Baron quickly swatted the sword away with his and grabbed the man by the shoulders. The man was surprised and had no time to react as Baron pulled the Imperial in front of his body just in time to see the other attacker thrust his blade into his friends chest. The blood poured out the wound as the man discovered what he had just done. He looked at his friend slump down to the ground dead and looked up to see Baron's cold red eyes staring back at him. Baron swung his blade down through the mans neck. The skin muscles tendons and bones snapped as the razor sharp blade beheaded the man. The head hit the dirt ground with a thud the rest of his body following closely after.

The screams from the villagers vibrated through the small space the mothers covering there sons and daughters ears whille all the while mourning for their lost husbands. As the crowd settled down Baron and Carth were the only two in the area. The fighters were breathing heavily circling each other like lions stalking prey.

"Wait!" Turin yelled from on top of the pit "He is mine." The Redguard drew his silver maces and jumped down into the pit landing in a large puddle of blood. Baron nodded respectfully as he leaped up on the ledge pulling himself up to the top. He stood and wiped his blade on his armor before sliding it into the sheath. He took his place next to Gronack the giant orc grunting in approval. Baron let a smirk cross his face, He knew he had done his job well.

Turin laughed as he looked upon his opponent. The Redguard was fighting with his mind and all the slavers knew it.

"Lets do it then." Turin said his hands twirling his maces. Carth charged, Baron could tell that anger had now taken complete control of his body. On more than one confrontation Baron had been on the brink of sanity. The two were locked in combat now the swords and maces clashing and banging on each other. The two were very experienced fighters and Baron was beginning to thank Talos that it was Turin in the pit right now instead of himself.

The two were locked in combat by now. None of the two gave up any ground fighting with all their strength. Turin quickly glanced off one of Carth's swords and brought his mace down on Carth's face. A crack echoed around the cave and Carth fell to the ground. Everyone in the cave knew who had won. Turin bent to the side of Carth and grabbed his hair pulling his head up for the crowd to see. Carth was in bad shape his face was bloody and flesh could be seen, his jaw was broken.

Turin wasted no more time. "You brought this upon yourself." He yelled slamming Carth's face on the hard stone floor. Carth yelled out a single unheard sentence as the his face hit the ground. Turin kept slamming Carth's face onto the stone until he was no longer noticeable. Carth's body went limp on the third slam and he was dead. Turin stood with cold resolve wiping his hands on his pants and pulling himself to the top of the pit. He said nothing else but walked to the door. He turned at the portal and looked back at his soldiers. "Let's finish up here." He said before disappearing through the door and out into the morning sun. He stood outside just enough to hear the screams from the cave.


	8. Inspection

"Distribute your weight evenly or you opponent can easily overtake you." Turin yelled out as he swung his maces out at Baron. Baron quickly slapped them to the side with his sword and lunged forward making sure to keep his center. The weapons clanged together and sparks flew every direction. The torches in the room flickered light on the two as they danced in fire torn battle. "Don't favor one side with your attacks make sure that your opponent never knows how to read you or what to do next.

Another parry from Turin shook Baron's sword and the shockwave traveled down his arm. Baron took a step back and lowered his sword. His whole entire arm was numb. The two had been training and fighting for over forty minutes now and it was hard for Baron to keep up with his ferocious attacks. Baron was surprised at the man's quickness and stamina even though he was older than Baron he could still hold his own in a fight. Baron had enough; he raised his sword above his head his young muscles tensing up with the weight of the sword. Turin knew of this rookie mistake and placed his mace under Baron's swing aiming the head toward the dark elf's throat. Baron had predicted this and gave Turin no more time to react. He spun around ducking under Turin's mace and in one motion tripped the man and rose in time enough to press his own blade against the Redguard's throat.

"Good." Turin breathed out, the old man out of breath. "You can remove that now." He said staring up at Baron's red eyes, they were filled with rage. Baron soon realized that he had let his emotions get the better of him and quickly removed the blade. He turned and slid it into it's sheath trying to hide the anger the fight had given him. He always tried to control his emotions in battle but this tiring fight had gotten the better of him.

Turin was on his feet by now and turned to face Baron.

"Good. Now go to your quarters and dress out in acceptable attire. We are expecting a guest tonight." The Redguard said to Baron. The dark elf hated it when the man when he spoke to him in a fatherly tone. But Baron could not deny the training that Turin had gave him over the last month. He was smart when it came to the slavers as he advanced through the slavers complex and made sure to make all the relationships that he had made in the slaver company professional, and that meant distancing himself from everyone else. That was always reoccurring theme in the group, but one thing was for certain they all either feared or respected Turin. In fact, for that one reason Baron was accepting training from him. He knew he was getting better at fighting and he hoped to be as good as Turin one day. Baron turned to leave the Redguard but Turin stopped him.

"I want everyone to be civil tonight, this is a very important guest, He comes every year to check up on our progress. He reports to the Black Wolf directly so don't annoy him or I will kill you my self."

Baron gulped, Baron still did not know much about the Black Wolf but he knew well enough that he was in charge and he was not a man to be meddled with. He indignantly walked away from Turin toward his quarters all the while wondering what the night would bring.

* * *

Fieve walked down the row of slavers, grunting with the strenuous task of moving his body. Fieve Shadowbrook was overweight and was wearing rich linens, a large crimson cloak that draped all the way to his feet. The man had lived in the Imperial City his entire life. Baron could smell the Alcohol on his breath and his sweaty fat face dripped with sweat as he talked. The large man stopped in front of Baron and looked him up and down, scanning him for something. Baron stood attentive making sure not to look the man in the face but also showing no weakness in his posture.

"So you are the new man are you?" Fieve croaked out "Turin tells me you show great potential." He looked Baron over one more time before taking out a small canteen that had straight ale in it. He took a giant swig, relishing as the Alcohol burned down his throat. He stepped away from Baron and continued his patrol looking at the other slavers before returning to Turin's side at the front of the group. "These boy's look fine Turin, I think we should go take a look at the slaves." The fat man licked his lips as he followed the Redguard away to the slave cages. The men dispersed. Twitch and Hadil left the room leaving Gronack and Baron standing silently. Baron looked up at the giant orc. He was wearing an Orcish ceremonial outfit for the occasion, Baron could see the rippling muscles out of the shirt and it looked like the orc was very uncomfortable. Gronack saw Baron looking at him and laughed.

"We look ridiculous don't we Ashborn." Baron smiled and looked down at his own finery, they truly did.

"Come Baron, have an ale with me." Baron was surprised that the man referred to him by his first name he barely knew the Orc. He followed the giant down through the twisting halls of the slaver complex; the man had a hulking manor as he walked. The difference between Baron and Gronack was immense. They finally reached the cellar where they kept the Wine and spirits, Gronack grabbed a tankard from the table and walked over to the barrel of ale. The frothy brown liquid poured into the cup and Gronack could be heard grunting with a deep sigh. Baron followed soon after grabbing his own tankard. The gigantic man took a seat in one of the wooden chairs propped against the Wall and took a huge swig. After Baron had gotten his beverage he drank. The liquid smelled strange and as the warm ale went down his throat it gave him the sensation of disgust. He spit the ale out all over the floor, it splattered as it hit the stone.

"HA HA, Little elf! you can not hold your liquor." Baron frowned and took a seat next too Gronack. "That is OK. I know it tastes like warm piss." The Orc said as he took another huge swig. "Let's be honest here Baron, do you know that this operation is completely turning to shit. Look at Turin, he is supposedly our leader yet he follows this arrogant fuck around, showing him this and that and telling him all about our progress." The orc paused to gain his composure before continuing. "I hate it here and that is why I need your help," Gronack sat upward in his seat leaning toward Baron. "We will get the hell out of here." Baron was taken aback at Gronack's request.

"You want to leave the slavers Gronack?" Baron said his eyes cautiously scanning the drunken orc.

"Why the hell not." The orc said as he got out of his seat and went to the center of the room. "The operation is nothing but a pile of goblin dung." Gronack exclaimed spinning around and sloshing his ale on the floor.

"I think that may be the ale talking." Baron replied. Gronack frowned as Baron rose from his seat and joined him in the center of the room.

"Don't you want to leave and explore and find what is out there? I am sick of being trapped in this prison." He walked over to Baron and stared at him his eyes unmoving from Baron's face. "I have seen what you can do Drow, you have potential. We could be partners, what do you say." The giant orc stuck out a hand to Baron. The dark elf paced around the room and ignored the hand that Gronack was now extending to him. Thoughts were swirling around in his head, he was trying to weigh his options. Gronack put his hand on Baron's shoulder.

"Listen to me Baron, I know you have seen this part of Cyrodiil but, by the gods you have not really seen it. You have not experienced it for yourself. I know what is out there and I know that it is better than what we do now." He paused "I know you want to leave." He said as he walked back to the wood chair in the corner and sat upon it. Baron was thinking hard, flashes of the landscape he had always dreamed of flew through his mind. The sparkling gold coast waters in the morning sun. Baron hesitated before sticking out his hand to the orc. Gronack laughed heartily and grabbed the boy's hand shaking it fiercely. "We will become rich men."

* * *

Baron was drunk and tired, he stumbled down the hallway using the walls to hold him upright. He had spent most of the night drinking with Gronack, the orc definitely knew how to hold his ale. Baron had never drunk that much in all of his life. The orc claimed they had to celebrate their last few days in the slaving operation. Baron had been thinking about the deal ever since he had shaken the orcs hand. Could he really trust him to keep his bargain, and even though he did not trust the orc, he wanted to. It was just something about the orc that made him seem sincere. He had to trust him for now. He kept the vision of the gold coast in the back of his head, the little house overlooking the ocean, the distinct smell of the coastal breeze. Baron had to get there and make his fortune. He had learned a lot while he was in slavers but he craved freedom and this orc insured him that.

He turned the corner the torches passed light throughout the twists and turns of the hallways. He made his way to the front hall. The tapestries were draped down from the upper floor hanging quietly over the room's torches. Baron stopped as he heard a scream from a side hall leading out of the room. The elf moved as quickly as he could, running to the source of the scream.

He turned the corner and ducked into the shadows peering in to the room. In the center was Fieve Shadowbrook struggling with a young slave girl. He had the strength to overtake her and after a minute of stress he wrestled her to the ground. Baron could tell that the woman was strong however and he was struggling. His hair draped over his face and sweat curled down his fat chin. The drow also spotted Turin as he entered the hallway through one of the doors. Stealth was important in his endeavor and his drunken state was not helping. The Redguard ran to the fat mans aid grabbing the girl and tying her hands together behind her back. Baron watched from afar hoping to find the reason that this was happening. Fieve struggled to get to his feet and when he finally did he was severely out of breath. He walked up to Turin and gave him a hard slap across the face yelling at him as he restrained the girl.

"If I had wanted your help I would have asked for it!" Fieve exclaimed sweat flying of his lips in all directions.

"I apologize, sir." Turin replied trying desperately to keep his composure. Baron was completely taken aback by Turin's awkward response he as had always saw Turin as invincible, a unique man of steel. Baron knew that if anyone did that to him he would shove there stomachs down their throat. Maybe this Black Wolf was more dangerous then he first thought. Turin brought the girl down to her knees and let Fieve circle around her. He stopped and leaned over the girls shoulder rubbing his sweaty face on hers. A look of desperation was on the girls face and Baron wondered what she was thinking. The fat man giggled with joy as he stuck his plump tongue out and licked the woman's face before whispering something's in her ear. He paraded her off in the directions of the bedrooms. Baron threw up in his mouth a little.

Turin was left to himself in the tiny hallway, he stared with a glance directed at the ground. As soon as Fieve Shadowbrook was out of sight anger rose over him and he fiercely punched the wall. Baron could hear the bones smack against the stone and it made a sickening sound. Baron figured this was his way of venting. The pushed his head out farther from his place of hiding trying to see if the wound was bad.

Turin looked up suddenly his eyes on Baron, he had discovered him and their was nothing he could do about it. He marched toward Baron shaking his paining hand out. The dark elf stepped out of the shadow standing at attention even though he respected Turin less than he ever did at that exact moment. The Redguard stopped when he came to the side of Baron and turned his head without looking him in the eyes.

"He is testing the merchandise." Turin said nothing else keeping his quiet resolve and walked by. He did not punish Baron in any way. Maybe Gronack was right, maybe Turin was getting soft.


	9. Circumvention

"Did you find them." Turin said as he turned to Hadil. The two men stood in the middle of the main hallway talking to each other. The torches around the room illuminated them, there shadows stood contrast to the warm light casting on the cold stone walls. Hadil turned to Turin and spoke his keen voice had a hint of curtness and confidence.

"Not yet. They couldn't have gone far." He answered to the Redguard.

"Seek them out, if you discover that they are abandoning, kill them." The Redguard spoke his deep brooding voice solemn and cold.

"Yes, Turin." the Drow said, a smile spreading across his lips. He turned to leave, Turin stopped him grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt and pulling him close. The Dark Elf could hear his labored breaths brush softly across his cheeks.

"Do not disappoint me on this Hadil, I am putting my trust in you, do not fail me."

"You can count on me to end them if they are making trouble." The Dark Elf replied. Turin let go of the cuff of his shirt and watched as Hadil stumbled away from his hands and ran into the nearby corridor laughing with dark glee. He shook his head. Who could he really trust anymore.

* * *

Baron observed quietly from the balcony of the great hall. His eyes cautiously scanned Hadil and Turin as they spoke to one another. The shadows draped around him making him unnoticeable, The Drow moved down across the balcony making sure to silence his every movement. The dreary moisture filled air sucked into Baron's lungs and shuddered in his chest before it was released back into the atmosphere with quiet push. This night marked the escape from the slavers. Baron was excited and scared, his mind racing to and fro as he thought about what he and the Orc were about to attempt. They had been planning it out for about a week now and they were sure that it would work. Baron itched to leave this place and now it was finally his chance.

He smiled as he pulled his black bandanna over his mouth, he adjusted the long black coat he had tailored for the occasion. He also made sure to check all of his knives and fastened his sword to his belt. The Drow pulled his body above the banister and crouched on it perching like an stalking eagle. He looked as black, still and silent as the night. He observed Hadil leave the room followed by Turin a minute later. His calculating mind knew it was time to move up. The figure grabbed on to a tapestry and slid down expertly hitting the ground and rolling into the shadows. He followed the wall toward the exit and continued moving with silent confidence. Gronack should be busy getting the keys from Turin's room and should be arriving shortly. Everything was going accordingly to the plan.

* * *

"Damn it!" Gronack yelled as he vigorously searched Turin's bedroom. He ran over to the bed and flipped it up looking underneath it. He had been seeking it for about five minutes now and it was taking to long to find this "damnable" key. He looked in the rafters and in the corners of the room. The Orc ran to the desk and pushed all of the items on the floor. When he found no key he rose and flipped the desk yelling in frustration, howling as only a crazed Orc would. He spun around only to regret it. Hadil stood across the room spinning the key in his fingers.

"Looking for this you dumb bastard." Hadil said laughingly as he stuffed the key in his pocket and drew the short sword at his side.

"O you do not know how long I have been waiting for this Ashborn." Gronack stated. he charged with his hulking body hoping to use his girth and strength to tackle the dark elf. It came to no avail as he smashed into the wall. Hadil had expertly flipped over him, his acrobatic skill showing its worth in a unmatched fight. Anger rose as Gronack flung his hands back wildly at Hadil trying desperately injure his smiling face, but Hadil was too quick. He dodged under the hulks arms and slashed at Gronacks side. The chain mail that Gronack had been wearing took most of the gash but it cut the links, dissecting his green flesh below the steel. Hadil was more agile than Gronack as well as the Elf knew it. Gronack hit the ground and slid away from the fray. He quickly drew the Axe from his back and swung it in a circle fending off Hadil for the time being. The Elf rose and tried to stab his shortsword through the Orcs stomach but the brute quickly pummelled the sword away from the dark elves grasp. The steel rang out around the room as it clanged to the stone. The Elf reached for his sword but Gronack had predicted this and swung the great axe on the sword breaking it in two. The Orc opened up with dark laughter as he reveled in his victory "What's the matter Ashborn, lost your weapon!"

"This has only started." The Elf replied his voice encumbered with fatigue. He charged toward the Orc. To a bystander it would have seemed that Hadil was going to tackle him, but at the last second he slid under Gronack's legs and turned jumping on the hulks back. He climbed to the top of the beast, his fists started to seek Gronack's face and his hands tore at his hair. Gronack screamed in surprised rage and thrashed about slamming his back into walls. Hadil continued the onslaught. Both fighters were down to their most basic form, their spirits turning from civilized individuals to monsters, their will to survive pushing them forward into blood rage.

The fight spilled out of the room and soon the conflict was on the balcony above the main hall. The two were teetering dangerously to the side of the platform. The dark elf endured on Gronack's back punching mercilessly, his bloody hands grabbing and tearing at Gronacks face. In a fit of rage Gronack reached behind him and grabbed the Dark Elf flipping him over his head and slamming his side into the stone banister. The stone crumbled under the blow falling into the pit.

"I got you now Bitch." Gronack screamed out shoving the Drow. Hadil was helpless as he Gronacks powerful arms struck his chest, he barrelled over the banister and fell all the way to the main floor. Gronack peered over the side. Hadil blacked out silently, a pool of blood beginning to dribble around his head. The Orc laughed in victory before wiping his hand across his bloody face.

A shiny object caught the Orcs eye and he looked down upon it. It was the key. He quickly ran down the stairs to the body of Hadil. Reaching down he picked up the key and held it in the torchlight. He had his prize. He wasted no more time, Spitting on Hadil he ran out of the hall.

* * *

Drips of salty sweat began to trickle down Baron's face as he attempted to break the lock at the front of the complex. His sweaty fingers smeared around the metal, the pick slipped as he fumbled with the lock and he cursed Peleus under his breath. In all his days he had never had to break a lock of this difficulty and he was running out of time. The lock tumbled and turned inside as the infiltrator pulled it in and out pushing and pulling the steel inside. Baron longed for the satisfying click. After three more minutes of attempts the thin metal of the lockpick snapped under the pressure. "Damn it!" Baron cursed as he watched his lockpick fall glancing off the stone ground in two pieces.

A sudden sound came from behind the Elf. It bounced off the stone walls of the corridor. Moving quickly Baron smothered the torches out on either side of the hall and ducked into the blackness as the footsteps became closer. He observed the countless doors that lined the hall and watched Twitch step out from a doorway. He had to hasten, he reached into the deep pocket of his coat and pulled out a tiny vial. The blue liquid sloshed around inside. He popped the top off and poured it down his throat. The Argonian stalked mutely as he walked down the corridor. Baron's heart began to race, his throat becoming desiccating. The potion was beginning to run it's course as the his stomach growled and churned, his vision also began to twist and deform, he felt as though he would die.

Twitch was getting closer, Baron hardly knew much about the lizardfolk from the depths of Blackmarsh. They were supposedly hard to kill, they fought for their land over the empire for many years, the imperials were surprised that they fought so hard to keep the marsh. Many did not understand how they could possibly hold out for so long against the mighty Empire. The Empire needed the natural resources that existed in the trees and along the coastline. Baron had heard rumors that the Lizard people possess low light vision, Baron was ignorant to the truth but he could not take any chances.

He watched his hands dissipate as his entire body and clothes became transparent. It took two more minutes for the Argonian to make it down the hall by that time Baron was completely concealed. He stopped silently in front of Baron and sniffed the moist air. The Dark Elf let out a silent breath and began to creep around the creature. His success was dependent on many variables. The first variable consisted of the creatures scent capabilities, Argonians possessed extremely enhanced scent and pheromone sensitivity. The second was the chances of the creature sensing him make the pass in the narrow passageway. Thirdly and most importantly, if the Argonian had drank a shot of Skooma. If that was the case Baron would have no chance. He had studied Twitch over the last couple months and when the Argonian had Skooma in his veins he was capable of anything.

The Ashborn moved slowly, making sure that his footsteps were quiet. The Argonian got a whiff and followed the scent. He was inches from Baron as he followed his nose. Baron moved quickly as possible without making a sound his eyes watching the hulking lizard move forward to him. He bent down, his small nostrils inhaling the air around Barons head. He backed up even more, his heart racing wildly. The wary Lizard held opened his hand and Baron watched in horror as black claws extended from the scaly fingers. He swiped forward his muscles lurching with speed. Baron dodged backwards, missing the claw by centimeters.

Twitch did not hesitate to go overkill. He swiped multiple times, clawing furiously at the air. Baron rolled to the right, again barely dodging the claws. The lizard gave the last sweep digging his claws into the stone wall. He growled in rage his face curling in an angry frustration. A sudden snap came from down the hall and Baron prayed as he curled up on the damp stone. The Argonian gave one last look around before running into a corridor and out of sight.

Baron let out a deep sigh and crawled into the corner. He wiped his bow with his arm and propped his back against the wall. The side effects of the potion began to fade away, Baron took the glass vial that had the potion and kissed it before tossing it to the ground. Gronack had better get here fast with that key.

_If you like the story so far please please send me a review. I would love to have some input from anyone. It is the fuel that keeps me going! Thank you for spending your time to look at my writing._

_Sincerely- Dailey Vengeance._


	10. Freedom

The wet floor trickled and spattered under Baron's feet as he wandered through the cells of the Slaver complex. He could hear Gronack's labored breathing behind him as the silent bodies cut through the moist air. Gronack had told Baron all about his victory over the Hadil, he had never liked him much. The dark elf felt as through spiders were crawling down his back, the pressure was starting to get to him, he was sure that Gronack's current emotional level was far past nervousness, the rage of battle still pumped through the orcs veins. The two pressed on through the slave quarters. Moans rose up from the cells and lingered in the air like a virus, the prisoners had been living in the dark cells for many months, some of them losing there sanity. Some of the cells even housed dead slaves that had been decaying.

The unlikely couple was almost out of the complex, the work of the last three hours had brought them to this conclusion. After avoiding Twitch and weaving through the twisting hallways of the dungeon they could finally taste victory. It all came down to this long extremely dark hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

The giant following Baron let out a deep sigh, "We are close now."

The two picked up speed and began running down the hallway. Shouts started from the cells growing louder and louder as the captives felt the presence of others passing there dark solidary caging.

Baron halted holding the brute back as his trained ears picked up noise apart from the rest. It was a woman screaming. The two crouched as they continued down the corridor, trying to meld with the shadows as much as possible. The screams grew as they approached. The soft glow from a torch appeared only a few cells in front of them. They hit the ground hugging the wet floor as it soaked into their clothes. The flame waved back and forth in front of Gronack and Baron taunting them. Another scream came from the torch, it was lowered into a holder on the side of a cell. The flames brightened the hallway revealing the scene. Turin could be seen through the darkness as he stumbled around colliding into cells as he steadied himself. A large bottle of mead could be seen hanging from his hand and he was surely drunk as hell.

He took a giant swig from his bottle and some of the brown liquid dribbled down his lips splattering down his red tunic. He let out a giant belch and stumbled once again. He opened up with a laugh and grabbed the bars on the grimy cell adjacent to him, his mouth curled up into an malicious smirk.

"Hello Beautiful!" He said to the woman in the cell. He took another swig from his mead before reaching into his pocket. As he searched he spoke, his voice dribbling and bumbling in drunkenness. "You are going to spend the night with me tonight lovely." He found what he was looking for as he pulled out a giant ring of keys. The Redguard tried three keys before he found the one he was looking for. He pulled the key up for the woman to see and winked at her before pushing the key into the rusty lock and pulling the large door open. He reached in and grabbed the wrist of the woman pulling her out of the cell and into the torchlight.

Baron squirmed on the floor his longcoat soaked in the ground water. His breath pushed small waves over the water and his heart skipped a beat with every breath. He glanced over at Gronack. The hulking brute groaned impatiently. The two chose this path because they figured it would be the least populated route, it seems they were wrong. Baron lifted a finger to his mouth and quieted the giant beast before pointing up at the cage to his right. Gronack returned the gesture with a look of confusion. Reaching deep into his coat pocket he discovered a small black lockpick. He carefully lifted himself from the water soaked floor. Baron hesitated as he looked up at Turin, making sure he did not hear his movements in the water.

Turin was still struggling with the woman. Carefully Baron slid the lockpick into the lock and fumbled with it. The Orc watched carefully as the elf worked. Baron glanced back at Turin, the woman was now illiuminated by the light and could be seen completely.

Baron's breath left his chest as he watched the young woman. It was a wood elf, her golden blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Her face was angelic, Baron couldn't help but stare into her ice blue eyes that complemented her beautiful face and pale complexion. She moved against Turin as he layed his hands on her submitting her to his will. He had already bound her hands behind her back and was lifting her off the ground. Baron's heart was torn from his chest as he stared at the woman only a little distance in front of him. The lockpick he was holding in his hand fell to his side as he watched her delicate movements. Memories from his childhood love flooded back into his memory as he look on her, he was completely entranced by her beauty. She looked up at the Redguard fighting against him to the bitter end. Her icy eyes scanned around for some way to escape with no results, finally her blue eyes caught a glimpse of Baron's. His heart went into his stomach as the beautiful face looked back at his. Longing shown through her eyes and desperation tugged on the expression on her face. Baron needed her.

Gronack growled in frustration as he desperately tried to gain Baron's attention back to his current task. Rage still gripped in his chest and part of him wanted to jump up and break Baron's neck between his giant hands, but then again he also wanted to have a chance of living through this. He glanced back a Turin, The Redguard had brought the bitch to his control by now. His back was facing Baron and himself, but in order for Turin to exit the slave courters he had to go back down the corridor he and the dark elf now occupied. He held her close to him and breathed something in her ear.

Gronack heard the sound of steel and turned his attention back to Baron. The elf had surley lost his mind. His face was plastered with the look of anger and he was drawing a small dagger from his right shin ready to strike. Gronacks calculating mind tried to understand why the Drow would attack a drunken Redguard when we were so close to escaping the very thing that was holding him back. He had to move quickly. The Orc rose and tackled the elf, bringing his large hand over the elfs mouth to silence him and pulled the dagger away from him slamming his body against the gate. Baron tried to resist but his lean muscles were no match for the brute strength of the Orc. They both flinched at the noise they were making and they tried to silence there confrontation.

Turin took a deep breath and let it out quietly. His alcohol stained breath weaved throught her golden hair. He now had her on her knees and he walked around to her frontside, laughing quietly before crouching down to her level.

"I don't think you will make it through the night sweetheart." he seethed, peering deeply into her distracted glance. Turin picked up something different about her nature, she was looking at something behind him. He spun around and peered into the darkness in the corridor. He took a few steps forward, his trained eyes searching for any presence. The torchlight did not emanate enough light to see far enough into the hallway but he did notice the water on the ground rippling. Turin returned the the woman, he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on the elf, cuffing. her head making a sickening crack on the metal bar of a cell, she was knocked out cold. The Redguard scowled and returned to the task at hand. He lifted the torch from it's stand and swung it in the darkness. The Man yelled out to the seemingly invisible presence.

"I know your out there," he scowled, "it is only a matter of time now!" He reached down and pulled one of his silver maces from his belt and swung it in his hand carefully watching the shadows crouch away in the light. His boot splashed through the shallow water as he walked on. He advanced through a couple gates watching the ground, the Redguard turned back, growling with frustration. A slithery voice came from out of a nearby passageway.

"Turin, I think there is something you should see." Twitch said pulling his scaly body out of the shadows and into Turin's torch light. Turin quieted him putting his finger to his lips. The lizard moved up following Turin carefully. There was stagnant silence for a few moments as the figures stood in the dark.

A sudden clang came from there right side as the gate of a cage became opened with extreme force. Twitch took the majority of the blow as he was immediately tossed on his back tumbling and splashing in the shallow water. Turin was blindsided as well, Gronack threw the force of his whole body against the Redguard. Similar to Twitch the man was thrown against the opposite cell. The man slammed against the cells and slid to the bottom. The line of cells rattled and shook with the force of the sudden blast of angry rage. The drow ran with all his might, they had to take advantage of time they had.

Baron was not sure what triggered him to pick up the woman and toss her over his shoulder. He also did not understand why he did not hear the constant screaming protest Gronack was assaulting him with as they ran along the rows and rows of cells. Neither did he hear Twitch pursuing him with unnatural speed. His breaths became heavier and heavier as he heaved his body forward the elf slung on his shoulder. Baron wiped the sweat from his eyes as he saw the door in the distant hallway. Gronack reached deep in his pocket and pulled out the key he had took from Hadil. His feet were beating on the water filled floor.

Twitch leapt forward just as the two reached the door at the end of the hall. The lizard dug his large claws into the drow's back. It tore through the blueish flesh, streaking blood through his long coat. He screamed as the claws dug through his skin. By now Gronack had blasted into the door. The giant rusty lock broke easily under one thrust from Gronack and he swung the first door open. Behind that was a reinforced iron vault door with a key slot.

Baron had been pushing to fight through the pain of the claws that now dug through his back. Gronack slammed the key through the lock and twisted hard. The gears and chambers within the door unlocked and slid out of the way as the Orc twisted the wheel. Turin had his hands full as the lizard pulled the claws out to return for another strike. Baron was ready this time, He brought is elbow into the Argonians face. Twitch stumbled back for only seconds before returning to the fray.

Gronack Pulled the steel open just before Twitch had time to strike. A three of them were taken aback at the light that now filled the tiny dark corridor. The two slipped out into the sunlight and slammed the heavy door behind them. They were now standing in a small cave pond that stood to Baron's knee. Giant trees that seemed to stretch to the heavens blocked the sunlight out of Baron's eyes as he adjusted to the brightness. Gronack grunted with frustration as his throbbing muscles held back Twitch's onslaught.

Baron stumbled away and set the limp body of the elf on the side of the pond. She softly slept in the grass, her golden hair spread across the ground like the paint spread across a canvas. Baron soon remembered the task at hand and ran back to the steel door. He pressed his throbbing back to it assisting Gronack.

"Hold him back!" Gronack screamed as he left the door splashing out of Baron's view. Thoughts raced through Baron's mind, was the Orc abandoning him after all this time. Twitch was breaking through and Baron had noticed. A clawed hand slid out of the giant door as the door opened slightly. Baron watched as the claw swept the air to the right of his head. Baron's blood flicked off the grasping claws and dripped into the pond water.

Suddenly the door was slammed shut as a giant tree branch hit the side of it. Gronack had grabbed the thick branch and was now digging into the bottom of the muddy water. Twitch's claw writhed in pain as the door easily broke bones in his claw. He screamed from behind the door, pulling his claw in through the portal, Squeals of pain could be heard through the thick steel. Gronack had now pushed the end of the tree he was holding into the bottom of the pond. The two stepped back from the steel as soon as the wood was in place.

They could hear Twitch slamming against it from the other side getting more frustrated. After a few minutes the rage filled screams stopped and Baron and Gronack could take a deep breath of the fresh air around them.

"Well, Gronack sighed "we made it." He made his way out of the pond and over the the wood elf that silently sprawed by the water's edge. "I still do not understand why you brought her. You almost got yourself killed."

Baron joined his side and knelt down to check the girls pulse. His bloody back was raging with pain. She was living just knocked out. Baron smiled.

"We better begin moving, they will be on our trail soon." Baron picked up the elf and slung her on his back as the dodged through the undergrowth.

_AN- SURPRISE! I am not dead! sorry it took so long I have been extremely busy._


	11. Repercussions

Gronack groaned as he heaved the firewood he was carrying off his powerful shoulders and onto the ground with a thump. The dark forest made distant sounds of animals around his head as he walked over to the campfire he and Baron had created in a small cave. Gronack figured that the high tall ceiling of the cave would keep the slavers away from their smoke. Slowly he looked up from his logs and walked over to where Baron was sitting. The Dark Elf was dabbing a wet cloth on the head of the woman.

"It seems this woman has vexed you my friend." Gronack exclaimed, He was still excited about the escape but both the men were nervous about the repercussions of their actions. They knew that the hunters would be on the prowl and it was only a matter of time before they were struck down.

Baron looked up from the Elf and peered back at his Orc partner who was now proceeding to belch into the night air. He could never understand the passion that Baron was feeling right now and though he had contempt for Gronack's misunderstanding, he himself did not know why he had saved this woman. Was it fate that brought him together with such a gorgeous young elf? He had the thought of the wood elf in the slave courters from his childhood. Once she woke she would never understand Barons feelings for her, truly Baron couldn't even understand his own feeling, and he just knew one thing. He had to protect this woman at all costs. He needed her.

The night sky shown through the cave opening, flooding light on the strange group. Gronack moved his log closer to the fire. The light from the flame flickered in his face as he stared deeply into the dark elf's eyes.

"Do you think we are here for a reason dark elf?" Gronack breathed out, his voice pushed the fire forward only slightly before it reformed its shape.

"I don't know for certain, so many lives are wasted I doubt one man could make a difference through and through." Baron replied his voice cool and unmoving.

"I would like to think so," Gronack said his hefty body lurching with a sigh, "I have done so many evils, I hope a difference can be made." Gronack said as his gaze broke from Baron and back to the blaze in the center.

"I didn't know you wished to tred that path my friend."

"I don't know what I believe anymore, Turin has shown me much pain and suffering, I have caused pain." The Orc paused considering his next words carefully. "Maybe I don't deserve to live, but I want to do something while I am here." The words sunk in among the two as they sat and pondered, minutes dragged away as the flame amused them with tumbles and flickers.

"STOP!" shouted a nearby voice. It was cracked and the life seemed to drag away from the syllables. Baron looked down on the elf that was now wailing her arms and trying desperately to escape. Baron took his hands off of her and she rose from the spot backing away into the corner of the cave. The two rose from the fire and advanced toward her. Baron could see the craze in her eyes and fear struck at her delicate features. She was speaking in native Valenwood Elvish, It sounded like a prayer of sorts, Baron's elvish was rusty but he could pick a few words out. Her eyes darted from side to side as the silhouettes of the warriors played tricks on her in the small lit cave. She bolted before any of them could grab her, making her way to the mouth of the cave. The two darted after her trying desperately to grab her before she got away. Baron reached out to grab her, his fingers just brushing her raggedy slave clothing.

It was too late; she cleared the threshold and sprinted out into the forest night. Baron shuddered at the doorway and looked back at Gronack who was now standing near the fire.

"We must retrieve her!" Baron yelled back at Gronack, "We must protect her."

"And just how you suppose we do that, "Gronack growled back his voice full of anger," Turin no doubt has the rest of the slavers out there waiting for us elf or have you forgotten how good of trackers they are, you used to be one of them. No it is better to stay, she is being loud and if we go after her we might as well be dead." He paused and looked downwards. "I am not going to let you put my life at risk for some woman you don't even know."

"So that's it." Baron exclaimed before turning and running into the forest. Gronack watched as the dark elf disappeared from sight.

* * *

Lynia Ran. She did not look back, it seemed like a terrible dream to her. One she could not stop. The forest swirled around her as she dodged through the trees. Sharp branches clawed out and struck at her face leaving cut and scrapes as she ran along. She did not remember why she was here or what exactly was happening to her but she knew that whoever those men in the cave were they were not about to help her. Her head was thumping in pain and she could not remember how she got outside or where she even was before. All she could do is run.

She came to a large clearing and stumbled out of the underbrush and onto the fairly short grass. A large pine stood in the middle of the giant clearing like a statue would on the plaza of an important building. She ran along across the grass to the giant tree. A root tripped her up and dirt flew on her face as she was brought to her knees in front of the tree. She climbed to her feet yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Please Somebody Help ME!" Hot tears streamed down her face and hit the soil with small pats. All was quiet for a second as she backed up against the tree. The night sounds that emulated around her stopped and the entire world was still. She suddenly felt something touch her back. She let out a breath and slowly turned around just in time to see a crimson scaled Argonian sink his teeth into her neck. She watched as her throat was torn out and she fell to the ground with a thump. The last thing she saw was the beautiful moon in the night sky before Lynia breathed her last delicate breath.

* * *

Baron stumbled through the underbrush his senses carrying him forward. No matter how much he refused to believe it Gronack was right. She was drawing to much attention toward the camp, but Baron didn't care. He had to look upon her beautiful face one more time. If that meant dying then so be it.

He came across a clearing where the air was stiff. He smelt the flowers that were growing on the outside of the clearing and he continued on to the field. A giant Pine stood in the center of it. He walked toward it and continued to watch the sides listening intently to the sound of footsteps. Then suddenly he heard whistling he looked to the source as a dark elf slowly poked his head out from behind the tree and came into full view. Baron could see it clearly. It was Hadil, his cocky gait indentified him and as he came into the light Baron could see a bloody bandage covering his head. He was carrying a small sack with him. A large smile was spread across his face, his clothes defiled and his hair was messy. Baron could just barely make out the crimson flecks in his eyes.

Baron immediately drew his sword and stepped forward ready to attack. Hadil continued his humming and then finished the tune. His face curled up in a smile.

"Lovely tune isn't it." Hadil said his crisp tone curt and piercing. "Turin used to sing it when his was on those blasted ships in Hammerfell." He looked up at the moon and then back to Baron's face that was still unmoving staring back at him. "Unfortunately, he won't be singing it anymore it seems." Hadil said as he threw the sack he was carrying to Baron's feet. The sack tumbled in the dirt and its contents were spilled out for Baron to view. It was the head of Turin. The Reguard's milky eyes looked down, unmoving, unchanging like they were resting forever. Hadil let out a laugh, one so sharp and hateful that it hung in the breeze. "He just happened to have an unfortunate accident in his bed tonight" Hadil said.

Baron stared back into Hadil's hate filled eyes. "I think it is time for you to die."

"Hadil laughed once more."O No. my old friend we are just warming up." He pointed to the top of the Tree that was standing ever silent. Baron's followed his finger to the top of the tree where he saw what he feared most. A noose held the delicate neck of the half elf. She was naked and stripped of her clothes; large streaks of blood had dribbled from her split open neck and down her front. Her naked pale skin held in contrast to the dark colors of the tree. Her eyes too were milky and glazed as she stared down on Baron. It seemed as though her dead eyes were looking straight into his. The Argonian Twitch could be seen perched on a branch above her and was licking her bloody neck as he let out sounds of voracious pleasure from the blood he had spilled. He leapt from the tree to the ground, the dirt kicked up from the force around him. The Argonian cracked his neck as he stared back at the elf and everything was silent for a few seconds.

Twitch made the first move leaping and clawing for Baron's throat. The skilled dodger moved to the side however and countered with a swing of his own. Baron's blade found flesh as it dragged across Twitch's arm. A bloody gash appeared in the aftermath. By this time Hadil had already drew two daggers from the side of his belt. He lunged next, his blade twirling and flipping in his hands. Baron brought his own blade up stopping two of them. Sparks flew and fell to the ground like an electric snow as the two drow danced around each other. Their blades singing in joy and lust for blood. Twitch had recoiled by now and maneuvered behind Baron charging for his back.

Suddenly a giant hulking figure smashed into Twitches side. It muzzled the creature with unbelievable force as it tried to contain the slippery lizard. Baron noticed that it was the body of Gronack. His giant body was a good match for the drugged Argonian and their wrestle had begun. Baron and Turin stopped for a second to notice the two blood lusting fighters then resumed their stance staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"It seems you have brought friends." Hadil seethed as they circled around each other. The fight then resumed as the two continued their dance of death. Baron moved higher striking toward Hadil's throat. He was attempting to end the fight early so that he could help Gronack with Twitch. Hadil was faster however and predicted this. He dodged down low rolling to Baron's left and slicing his left knee. Baron cringed as his leg crippled a little, the pain was excruciating.

Gronack had gotten the upper hand, holding the beast by the neck and the tail. Hurling him over his head he smashed the creature into a nearby tree at the edge of the clearing. The force would have killed any normal creature. Gronack took a second to look over to Baron. His battle with Hadil was not going well. He charged at the two as he watched Hadil roll to the side of Baron and gash his knee. Gronack would have to move fast. As Hadil turned to get the kill with his other dagger Gronack slammed into Hadil with all his might. The Drow was completely off guard as he was smashed into the tree. The shock tore all over Hadil's body and he had just enough time to look up and see Gronack take the giant axe from his back and swing it into his stomach.

Pain shot through Hadil's body and it sent fire through his veins. The protruding axe from his stomach splattered blood all over and it started to gush from his wound.

Baron watched in horror as Twitch sprinted through the grass and leapt on to the Orc's back. He then proceeded to sink his teeth into Gronack's neck a rip a piece of it out in extreme fashion. A chunk of flesh flew through the air trailing blood with it. The giant green skinned orc fell to the ground gurgling.

"NOO!" Baron screamed as he dug into the ground toward Twitch. The lizard turned around, blood rage flecking his eyes with crazed passion. He was no longer sane; his anger had turned him into an animal. He charged at Baron making a large wide arch with his clawed bloody hand. Baron was too quick with one motion he brought his sword around slicing off the Argonian's hand. The creature staggered back crouching to his injured hand. Baron advanced with extreme speed bringing the end of his sword down on Twitches head. A cracking sound reverberated around the forest as the blunt end of the sword cracked the argonian's skull. The creature, stunned and confused dropped to his knees. Baron stepped back and watched as Twitch whimpered.

The creature looked up in his pain and snarled at Baron, rage still pumping threw his veins. Baron could see the end of his sword was bloody and a large chunk of Twitches head was concaved and gored. Baron took a step forward and brought the end of his sword on the lizard again this time on the side of his face. Another crack as the creature doubled over in pain once again. Baron watched as Twitch looked up again, staring into Baron's crimson eyes. Twitch's jaw was loosed and hanging on his face. A single strip of flesh held in its place. He gurgled and spat as he attempted to still fight Baron. His arm flailed about seeking Baron's skin. Baron shook his head as he brought a swing around to the Argonian's neck. The head of Twitch was cleaved with one swing and it landed on the ground with a thump followed secondly by his still squirming body.

Baron wasted no more time but ran to his friend's side sliding to his knees beside him. Gronacks eyes darted around until it found Baron's; a look of calm was on his face as he realized that Baron had won. Baron ripped off his undershirt and pushed it against Gronack's throat tried in desperation to put pressure on the gushing wound. Gronack moved his hand up and pushed Baron away. Gronack had lost his ability to speak but Baron could see it in his eyes, he did not want to be saved. He looked down on the Orc as a tear rolled down his cheek. Gronack nodded before his eyes moved away from Baron's and became still. Baron could tell that he was dead. The Drow moved his hand up and closed Gronacks eyelids carefully whispering a quiet "Thank You"

He stood and walked over to Hadil who was now laughing as he coughed up blood. The Axe that had torn through his body had tethered him to the tree and his life was beginning to leave him. He spoke, his words rocky and broken.

"There will always be Septim's to be made Drow, You have done nothing but delayed the inevitable. This world will be seduced eventually and you will fall with it." He stopped and coughed more blood. Baron stood above him anger filling his heart once again.

"No. I will not." Baron replied his voice seething with anger. Hadil had let out another laugh coughing and wheezing the whole way.

"You will. You cannot escape your past."

"You may be right about that, but I can change the world one corrupt bastard at a time, starting with the slavers." The bloody smile that was on Hadil's face faded as he watched Baron pick up his sword and slowly walk away. Turin tried to yell after the Drow but blood had clogged his throat. He watched in horror as a raven landed on the other blade of the axe protruding from his stomach. The raven came closer and closer. Hadil let out a scream as more and more birds landed around him and started plucking at his eyes.


	12. Slaying the Wolf

The Imperial City - White Gold Tower

The storm out side thundered the windows of white gold tower and seemed to shake its very foundations as the spire swayed back and forth in the wind. The storm outside masked the tower from far away eyes, subtly hiding it behind the thick fog. The bustling inside the spire seemed to match the storm outside as the Elder Council argued and spat at each other over the giant table that was centered in the middle of the rounded room. Torches lined around the out side of the giant room like golden crimson soldiers in a line. The men were in heated debate and parchment was spread all across the table.

A rather large man with Long Golden hair stood and made his presence known about the room. When the arguing continued he smashed his fist on the table and yelled out. "SILENCE!"

The muttering councilman all put their conversations on hold as the all turned to pay attention to the man in the center. He had a thin trimmed beard that was accented by his long golden hair and extravagant robes.

"My friends, please listen to me." He said his voice clear and calm. "It seems we have much to talk about, this is acknowledged and we will all get to it in due time."

The arguing broke out once again across the large white table and the blonde man rose his hands for silence.

"Please!" The towering man said his voice booming above the rest. "My councilmen, I assure you, your concerns are being met." He said his voice not wavering.

"Somehow I doubt that Emperor!" a man dressed in black with short black hair shouted out on the left side of the table. He stood to address the council. "We continue to have reports of death up near Cheydinhal. Abductions continue and killings are common in the forests. I say we quarter the legion up their and flush the bastards out!" He raised his hands in rally and received a few cavalier reactions from the other elders.

"No." The emperor replied rapidly "We can not simply sit on the city and hope for results. The few friends that are still loyal to the empire there would be suffocated, we need to contain what little influence we have."

"So we allow them to suffer!" the black haired man shouted back his emotions getting the better of him.

"No we ask that they endure. We will never find the source of corruption when the majority of the citizens would turn against us. I have foresters combing the wilds this very moment. They will find the problem and eliminate it.

"Not good enough!" The black hair man yelled back "We need to take back what is rightfully ours, full military assault, Mage cleansing, whatever gets the job done!"

"You win battles with your tongue not your fist Antinoch. I would think you of all would realize this." The defeated politician recoiled for a second before returning calmer this time but his voice still gritting with anger.

"You have lead this land into the ground emperor. We can not stand under this tyranny. The crime in this empire is turning the government on its back and you are responsible." He paused for a few seconds and the room was still, the council in deep thought over the passionate mans verbalization. The emperor sat and put his face in his hands, he knew that the man was partly right. "I respectfully decline myself from this meeting." Antinoch said before leaving the room slamming the giant wood doors behind him. The Elder council remained silent for a second or two before breaking out in argument once again.

Emperor Horace Pilus held his face in his hands while his fellow politicians swirled their ideas around the room. This was a disaster, His father left the empire in shambles and crime ran rampant around Cyrodiil. His Legion was weakened mostly by men who believed their skills with a blade could be better used for opportunistic purposes. His borders were also constantly harassed by pirates usually hailing from the other provinces just waiting to get their greedy hands on a piece of Imperial Land. Poverty, Homelessness, and Pestilence covered the streets. This country was not the bustling republic that used to stand on the horizon. He had never asked for this position but he had no choice he had to pick up the pieces.

The young emperor looked up from his hand and brought his eyes around the circle. He noticed that furthermost seat from his was empty. He rose to his feet and boomed over the council again.

"Councilman Terence is missing. Does any of you know of his whereabouts." He scanned the council their befuddled faces peered back at him. "No, then where is he? He has never missed a meeting before." Pilus sighed, "No matter let us press on to more important matte..." His was soon stopped as a mangled body fell from the top floor. The body landed in the center of the table its head making a sickening crack on the stone. Blood poured out the corpse filling the indentation in the center of the table.

An immeadiate reaction jolted around the council, some of the men jumped back in surprize, others drew the daggers they kept on their belts.

Pilus jumped up and drew his sword staring up into the spire. He was soon grabbed from behind by some palace guards and began getting dragged away. Chaos swirled around the room as some of the men now understood their lives could be in danger.

"My Liege we need to leave!" one of the guardsmen exclaimed

"No let me be!" Pilus replied before muscling his way out of the guards grasp. He turned to speak to them. "Go and find this murderer he must still be here!" The guards reluctantly turned and pulled out their swords before they disappeared from sight.

The emperor stepped forward and looked down on the body in front of him. It was Elder Julis Terence, a distinguished member of the elder council for thirty years. Some of the councilmen returned to the body as well gasping at the horrific scene they saw in front of them. One of the councilmen stepped on to the table and searched the body.

"There is an note here!" He said his voice quaking with surprise.

"Read it." Pilus said his voice solid and unmoving.

The councilman cleared his throat and piped up unfolding the paper. Other notes fell from the parchment as he opened it carefully and passed the other slips of paper out to the other councilmen. The last one he held up in the torchlight to read. He began...

_Elder council,_

_I am sure that this man's death comes as a surprise for you. In this paper I have included proof of this man's deception. This is Elder Councilman Julis Terence also known to select few as the Black Wolf. For the last ten years he has run an illegal woman trafficking business in the Northeast of Cyrodiil. He is responsible for the deaths of over seven hundred women as well as numerous counts of extortion, rape, drug trafficking, enslavement, kidnapping, bribery, and blackmail of public officials. Some of which are in this very room._

_This is a message. Do not take it likely, it should spread across all of Tamriel and it should ring into the ears of every corrupt bastard. I warn you do not wain from the righteous path or I will find you. I am out there, and i will not stop until every criminal is laying in a pool of their own blood. _

_I am a Spectre, a ghost in the night, I will not stop. I will not yield. I am Revenant._

* * *

"Damn It!" Commander Yorik yelled as he haphazardly tripped over a candle stick on the floor. " The council definitely left in a hurry."

"See I knew bringing you along would be very helpful to the investigation." Investigator Reven Blackthorn said sarcastically.

Yorik was a giant Nord man that was wearing a full suit of Royal Imperial Armor. For thirty three years he has served as legion commander. Those who know him call him the Bull due to the fact that he would rather fight with his men then behind them. A fierce warrior and an even fiercer patriot Yorik is known all around as a man to avoid if your in trouble with the empire.

The two men pushed through the giant door that opened to the Elder Council Chamber. The room was empty. The body that had fell just hours earlier still Immediately the two men saw the grisly scene.

Blackthorn was the royal inquisitor. In charge of all crime laced throught

"Great." Yorik stated his voice mocking complacency "By the gods what a mess, i will never see the end of paperwork for this one." The two stepped forward to the body, the smell of dead flesh emmulated around the room.

"Let's get to work." Blackthorn said as he raised his hand in the air. He whispered a spell and a eerie green glow flashed in his hand, casting shadows around the room as he jumped up on the table and crouched down to get a good look at the body. "Why don't you look around Yorik." The giant hulking man grunted as he started to kick around the various objects spilled on the floor.

Blackthorn got to work. He moved quickly his practiced hands searching the body. His thoughts bounced around in his head. "No bruising on the body, sword wound through the stomach, clean cut, all the way through. Sword pierced three vital organs, practiced surgical cut. Powerful thrust." He ripped the man's shirt looking at the bleeding wound, "who ever murdered this man is a trained to kill, definetly not a thug with a sword." He searched the rest of the body and stood.

"Did you find anything." Yorik said as he walked up to the table piercing the veil of the greenish light.

"The murderer is a trained killer. Might be a bounty hunter or a mercenary. Not enough information to tell for sure."

"What's the plan of action?"

"We hunt this murderer down and make him pay." Blackthorn exclaimed, his voice solemn.


	13. Epilogue

"BO!" a loud scratchy Argonian voice yelled out. "BO YOU GANNA WAKE UP!" Bo opened his eyes as his head was hit with a boot.

"WHAAT!" The Imperial replied rubbing his hurt head.

"YOU GANNA WAKE UP. I GOT A LIVE ONE!" Bo jumped up from his side of the boat and ran over to his scaly friend who was struggling to pull in his fishing rod. Bo and his friend had been fishing for about three hours now and this is the first thing that bit. The tiny boat swayed from side to side as the men pulled on the line.

"KEEP GOING!" Bo yelled as he yanked the line. The fish was getting very hard to pull now. Bo put his feet up on the side of the boat and used his whole body into yanking the line. Finally it gave way and a huge arc of muddy water splashed up in the men's faces. In the Argonians lap landed a huge muddy clump of seaweed.

"DAMN IT!" The Argonian screamed his face full of anger. He tantrumed around stomping and spitting in the water. He threw the clump back in the water kicking the side of the boat. It wobbled and swayed with the force of the kick. "What's the point of commin out here if all we catch is plants." He said staring into the water. "Bo...BO!" He yelled out turning to his friend.

"SSSSSHHHH" His friend hushed his eyes were fixed on something else. The Argonian followed them. "Look at that over there. It's a man." Bo pointed his finger out toward the shore. The glimmering water of the Gold Coast spread out before them and a Dark Elf in a Black long coat staring out over the ocean.

"What about it?" his friend replied

"What's he lookin at."

"I don know. Come on, their fishin to do." The Argonian said pulling Bo back.

"Wait!" Bo said pulling back. He looked back over at the shore. The man was gone.

* * *

_Life. It is such a delicate thing and most of the time it is tossed around and manipulated by man. I could never forgive myself for my sins, but I can bring retribution on those who would share my plight. I thought all along that I had life figured out. Survive Survive Survive. But I had it all wrong. It is about making a better life for others, so that my life will not be repeated._

_I hope to one day stop hunting, pursuing evil and dispatching it with a quick strike, but that day is not today. And when the dust settles and this world is right, able to live without fear. Their will always be one more dagger to clear all accounts. -Baron Kingridge_

* * *

**AN- Well there you have it folks. Just so you know there will be a sequel but not for a while. I would just like to take a moment to thank my friends for helping me think this story through. I would also like to thank everyone who has left reviews I really appreciate it when my story is actually being read. If you enjoyed this story I would encourage you to check out my profile for other stories coming out and maybe even some that are already there. And most of all thank you for taking your time to read The Slavers you are all awesome.**

**A special thanks to - Shraikor, Adrian Lenoit, Thokk, and Dances with Pandas (my Irish Sensai.)**


End file.
